The present invention relates to treestand bow holder, and more particularly, to a treestand bow holder adapted to hold a compound archery bow in a generally upright and ready configuration, and a related method of use.
Bowhunting has gained in popularity in the past two decades. Many bowhunters use an elevated treestand, which is typically mounted to a tree trunk a distance above the ground. A treestand generally offers a bowhunter an unobstructed and large field of view. A treestand also removes the bowhunter from the line of sight of game.
In many cases, a bowhunter may sit in a treestand for many hours. Given the amount of time on the stand, most bowhunters prefer to have a way to hold their bow within reach, yet not necessarily in their hand. Accordingly, a variety of bow holders have been designed for treestands.
One type of bow holder includes a clamp that clamps three parallel rods to an exterior portion or perimeter of the treestand. The user inserts a limb of the bow between a pair of the rods and a single rod. The rods effectively wedge against and trap the bow limb to hold the bow in a fixed position. Although this holder can hold a bow, it presents shortcomings because it projects externally relative to the stand, and can be dislodged in some cases, particularly where the bowhunter moves around a lot on the platform, or as a bowhunter climbs onto the treestand. Further, although this bow holder works well with older style bows having vertical limbs, that is, limbs that are more aligned vertically with a riser of the bow, it typically does not work with parallel limb bows, which include limbs that sweep back from the riser and are generally parallel to one another, because the limbs do not fit within the hole. Moreover, when inserted in the hole, the parallel limbs orient the bow at an extreme angle so that the bow is difficult to grasp. Indeed, in most cases, the above bow holders angle the parallel limb bows significantly rearward toward the bowhunter, in an awkward position, usually preventing the bowhunter from sitting on a seat of the treestand.
Another type of bow holder is included in a treestand platform. A hole is defined in the platform. A limb of the bow is inserted through the hole, and basically through the platform so that a lower surface of the limb engages an upper front portion of the hole, located in the top of the platform, and an upper surface of the limb engages a lower rear portion of the hole located on the underside of the platform.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of bow holders, particularly for compound archery bows.